Shiny Bears
Toy Freddy = Toy Freddy is a new animatronic and one of the antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, also being a titular antagonist. He is Freddy Fazbear's "redesigned" counterpart from the past and an improved replacement of Freddy's pre-rebuilt incarnation by the name of Withered Freddy, serving as the mascot of the newly refurbished Freddy Fazbear's Pizza before its closure suggested by Phone Guy during Night 6. Appearance Toy Freddy has a similar appearance to his original counterpart. He is a brown animatronic bear with light brown coloring on his belly, snout, and inner ears. He has black whisker spots, black eyebrows, brown eyelids, short eyelashes, blue eyes and a black nose. As with the other toy animatronics, Toy Freddy has rosy red, blushed cheeks. However, unlike the other toy animatronics, he appears to have a matte coating rather than a glossy finish. His arms and legs are multi-jointed, like the other toy animatronics, but most appear darker. Toy Freddy's face is much flatter, wider, and significantly more round than the original Freddy Fazbear's, with noticeably more buck teeth. He also seems to be the widest of the toy animatronics, as his body is much bigger compared to that of the original Freddy's. His ears are also much smaller and more oval in shape. He wears a black bow tie with two black buttons beneath it. He also wears a small black top hat with a red stripe. In his right hand he holds a silver and black microphone. Toy Freddy's eyes normally appear to be similar to those of the other animatronics, but upon entering the Office, his eyes turn to a glossy-black that cause his eyes to look empty. Behaviour (FNaF 2) Unlike his original counterpart, Toy Freddy is active on the first two nights. He starts on the Show Stage, then wanders into the Game Area. He then continues into the hallway outside the Office and heads towards the night guard from there. His position while in the hallway can be revealed via the Flashlight. While Toy Freddy leans in before entering the Office, putting on the Freddy Fazbear Headwill prevent him from entering. When he is in the Office and the player lowers the Monitor, Toy Freddy will stand in front of the desk with blackened eyes lacking pupils as the lights flicker before he vanishes, in an identical manner to Withered Freddy, Withered Bonnie, and Withered Chica. The player must immediately put on the Freddy Head the moment they see Toy Freddy to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to equip the head will cause Toy Freddy to seemingly disappear, only to return to attack when they next take off the head and/or put up and lower the Monitor, resulting in a Game Over. He may also forcibly pull down the Monitor or remove the Freddy Head if it is left on some time after failing to ward him off. If the player does''equip the head in time, he will return to the Show Stage and repeat his cycle. Just like the other toy animatronics, Toy Freddy is very inactive on later nights though he starts to become more active again starting on Night 5. From the Custom Night, night modes where Toy Freddy is active are listed as follows: * ''New & Shiny * Freddy's Circus * Cupcake Challenge * Fazbear Fever * Golden Freddy Behaviour (Ultimate Custom Night) Toy Freddy is described as being retired and sits in Parts/Service(CAM08) playing a parody of Five Nights at Freddy's titled "Five Nights With Mr. Hugs" on a large flat screen TV set. The game is shown to have three main hallways, and the character named Mr. Hugs may appear on each hallway camera at any given time. Each hallway also has a door which can block Mr. Hugs from jumpscaring Toy Freddy. The goal of the player is to discern which hallway Mr. Hugs is at and close the appropriate door. If the player fails to close the correct door in time, the television screen will change to one displaying the words "Game Over". This means that Toy Freddy has been jumpscared and is on his way to end the player's night. At this point, there is no way to stop Toy Freddy, and the outcome of the night will be decided on whether the night ends before or after Toy Freddy decides to jumpscare the player. |-| Rockstar Freddy = Rockstar Freddy is another redesigned version of the original Freddy Fazbear, and as well the mascot of the newer pizzeria. He is one of the many purchasable products in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Appearance Overall, Rockstar Freddy’s appearance seems to be a combination of previous Freddy counterparts, along with a few new elements. His upper head looks similar to Toy Freddy's, with his lower jaw being separated but connected with metal rods to the upper part, similar to Nightmare Freddy or Withered Freddy. He has rosy-red cheeks like the Toy Animatronics from the second game, his top hat and bow tie are shiny purple, like Fredbear, and has a tan muzzle. Like the other 'Rockstar' animatronics, he has a golden metallic star on his tan colored chest. He holds his metal purple microphone in his right hand. He has white sclera with sapphire blue irises and black pupils. His kneecaps are also rosy-red. He also has many similarities to Lefty. Gameplay (Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator) Rockstar Freddy is labelled in the "Smile and Servos, Inc." category from the Catalog menu. Classified as a "Heavy Animatronic" and in "Very Good" item condition, Rockstar Freddy is worth $2000, like Rockstar Bonnie and Rockstar Chica. His stats are as follows: * Atmosphere: 0 * Health & Safety: 0 * Entertainment: 7 * Bonus Revenue: 0 * Liability Risk: 1 To unlock the "Rockstars Assemble" achievement, the player needs to buy Rockstar Freddy along with Rockstar Bonnie, Rockstar Chica, Rockstar Foxy, and Lefty for the stage Behaviour (Ultimate Custom Night) Rockstar Freddy will stand in the office throughout the entire night. Occasionally, he will activate (the frequency depends on his difficulty setting) and ask for a payment of five Faz-Coins. Failure to pay him in time will result in him jumpscaring the player and causing a game over. However, if the player does not have enough Faz-Coins or simply does not wish to pay, they can turn on the Heater, which will cause Rockstar Freddy to malfunction and think payment has been made. However, turning on the heater will make the player more vulnerable to heat-sensitive animatronics such as Freddy, Lefty, and Jack-O-Chica, so the player must decide whether it would be better to turn it on or simply pay the five coins. |-| Lefty = Lefty is one of four salvageable animatronics in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. The player may choose to throw this animatronic away, or try to salvage him for parts. Salvaging this animatronic will net the player a base profit of $5000. However, he can also be purchased from the Rare Finds Auction catalog for $5, with a high risk of 9. Appearance Lefty's general appearance looks very similar to that of the character Toy Freddy and almost identical in appearance to Rockstar Freddy, the only difference being the color scheme. He is a black bear sporting a red tophat, bowtie, eyelids, cheeks, and knee caps and holds a yellow microphone in his left hand (rather than his right like Freddy). He has a lighter shade of grey from his chest, muzzle, ear insides, and even toes. His right eye is yellow while the left is completely black. He also sports a golden yellow star on his chest, signifying him as a part of the rockstar animatronic set. In addition to his left eye being black, his left eyelid is droopy, and half-folded over the eye. This can be seen during his jumpscares. Gameplay (Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator) Lefty is one of the salvagable animatronics in the game, yielding $5000 in income should the player successfully complete the salvage portion of Thursday night. However, the player also has the option of buying Lefty from Rare Finds Auction for $5 as soon as it becomes available and the player has a stage that can support heavy animatronics. However, doing so is a net loss for the player of $5005 in the long run as well as increasing the difficulty of the management portion of the game earlier. Placing this animatronic in the restaurant raises the entertainment value by 9, but also increases Risk by 9 as well. Behaviour (Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator) Unlike previous games in the franchise, the animatronics of this game share the same behavior. All four are attracted to sound. During the management portion of the day, the player must do tasks such as ordering supplies, printing flyers, and doing maintenance. Each of these as well as the computer itself and the fan above all make noise that draw in the animatronics. However, they can be thrown off the scent using an audio system to lure them around the vents and the player can also reduce their presence by shutting down the computer and the fan. Should an animatronic be ready to attack in the vent, the player can shine their flashlight into the vent to force them away. Behaviour (Ultimate Custom Night) Lefty sits in the closet off of the left hallway. He becomes more and more agitated if the office becomes too noisy or too hot. This state of agitation increases slowly, and will eventually end with Lefty jumpscaring the player. Lowering the noise won't reverse the effects, nor will reducing the temperature, and doors won't prevent Lefty from getting to the player. The only way to ease his temperament is to switch on the Global Music Box (which soothes all music box animatronics at the expense of extra power being drained).